


Spiders

by Xei_2857



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xei_2857/pseuds/Xei_2857
Summary: Spiders are friends. Not enemies.





	Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thing I'm posting, so if you have tips or anything I would be greatly to know.

So, Peter was having a fine day. School was better then usual, and he stopped three muggings and a potential robbery during his patrol. He was humming as he swung into the window of the tower scaring Tony who shrieked. Peter waved them climbed into the open window next to him.

"Are you okay? Do you need medical attention?" Tony fretted over Peter.

"I'm fine." Peter reassured, "Honestly, it probably won't even bruise."

"Okay, that's good. So, how was patrol?"

"Pretty good I stopped a few mugging and a potential robbery nothing much."

As Tony opened his mouth to reply a ear-splitting screech came from the floor below. They looked at each other in alarm then ran down the stairs to see what was going on. When they arrived downstairs they were greeted with the beautiful sight of Clint huddled in a table with Sam next to him on a chair. Both were shrieking at something on the floor.

Peter ran over to get a closer look at what they were screaming at with Tony following close behind. "Really, guys? It's just a spider." Tony sighed in exasperation.

"A spider? That thing is a demon spawn! It has eight legs and eyes!" Clint shrieked slightly hysterical.

"Calm down. It's barely larger then a quarter." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh, sure." Sam said in disbelief.

Tony sighed stomping on the spider crushing it, "Happy?"

"Yes." Clint said climbing off the couch Sam following suit. All three of the had a foot out the door when they realized that Peter hadn't moved an inch since he moved closer to the spider.

" Kid? You good? " Tony asked cautiously. Peter's eyes were wide and staring at the crushed little spider. "Pete?" Peter snapped out of his daze and turned to stare at Tony.

Peter looked up meeting Tony's eyes and smirking before falling dramatically to the floor withering and screaming, "MY BRETHREN! I WILL AVENGE YOU!"

Peter then proceeded to lay on the floor for the next five hours, and if Tony's suits were painted green and purple the next day, it was definitely not Peter's doing. Definitely not, because Peter's an angel incapable of doing something so cruel, so it must be Clint.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post I saw.


End file.
